


Raise a Glass to Freedom

by LadyNikita



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a lawyer, French, I know literally nothing about law, John is a mess a bit, Kosciuszko is a good cooker, Lafayette is high, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, homophobia a bit too, pierogi!, polish, so I'm making it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: John Laurens is accused of murder, Alexander is to be his lawyer. (Goddamnit I can't do summaries don't eat me pls)





	1. Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3 I finally made a fic with Kosciuszko, always wanted, lol XD So you can expect a bit of Polish hah XD Also I have no plan for the future of this fic, I'm making this up as I go, so yeah, just warning XD Enjoy and please leave a comment! <3

Little, young man entered the police building, carrying a black briefcase. It was a pretty place, trim and kept in soft colours. You could feel a smell of a lavender cleaner in the air. The man took a quick look around and made his way to the reception in front of the entry.  
'Hi, can I help you?' asked blonde woman behind the desk, at the same time typing something really quickly on the computer. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white collar and a badge with an "Ellie" on it. Her eyes were fixed on the text she was typing; she only shot a glance at the incomer.  
'Yes, I'm here because of-' he opened the case and looked at the paper's title 'ah, yes, John Laurens' he said and shifted from leg to leg.  
'What's your name?' she asked, not ceasing to stare at the screen. The man cleared his throat. He told his name, but she didn't look at him. He clenched his mouth.  
'It's really rude, ignoring people like this, you know, Ellie?' he added and she finally moved her sight on him, a bit scared.  
'Sorry, sir' she apparently saw his lawyer badge and the official suit, he was wearing. 'What was your name again, sir?'  
He sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
'Hamilton. Alexander' he repeated patiently. Ellie typed his name into database.  
'Ah, yes, mr. Hamilton, the lawyer for the defendant John Laurens.'  
'Yes, that's basically what I already said' Alexander confirmed, as Ellie's face reddened. 'I had an appointment with him and sheriff Kosciuszko.'  
'Yes, they are waiting for you, sir, in a room 159' Ellie gave him a white plastic card. 'You can open the door with this card, sir. This way' she pointed at the corridor on his left.  
'Thank you, Ellie' Alexander nodded and went the way she pointed. He didn't have to walk for long - after a while he found light brown door with a brazen "159". He put a card to the white reader next to the door and they opened. Alexander entered to the white room, where he found sheriff Thaddeus Kosciuszko, sitting behind the desk, stocked with papers. On the left, behind a glass wall was an interrogation room, Alexander couldn't see the inside yet. Kosciuszko turned around, hearing opening door and smiled at the incomer.  
'Alexander! It's good to see you again' he stood up and shook his hand with enthusiasm. Alexander answered with a smile.  
'It's good to see you too, Thaddeus.'  
'How is Lafayette? Is he back from France already?' he asked, preparing two cups for coffee. 'You drink black or with milk?'  
'Black, make it strong if you can' he put his briefcase on the table and sat on the armchair next to it. 'Laf's back and you won't believe it. He brought like the whole case full of French bread. And new, huge French flag. By huge I mean really, really huge. Takes the whole wall in our apartment!' he exclaimed and laughed, shaking his head. Thaddeus laughed too and gave him hot cup full of aromatic coffee. 'Thanks.'  
'I have to see him, he has to tell me what's going on out there. I was in Europe ages ago!'  
'I heard you wanna go back to Poland soon?'  
'Yeah, I wanted' Thaddeus patted the pile of papers and sighed 'but Laurens' case appeared and they didn't let me take a leave. As soon as I finish this, I'm taking a flight. I'm gonna stay there for a few weeks, I think. Have to spend Christmas with my family time to time' he smiled and took his folder. 'Okay, let's get to work. Laurens is in there' he pointed his head at the room behind the glass wall. 'You read about the case?'  
'Yes, he's accused of beating Charles Lee and murdering Francis Kinloch, but the cameras didn't catch anything. Lee says that Laurens killed Kinloch because of his political beliefs. Laurens tried to defend himself, but he was the one with a knife in his hand and without any wounds.'  
'Homework done, I see' Thaddeus grinned.  
'As always.' Alex took his black briefcase.  
They entered the room, a man sitting inside on a wooden chair raised his head. Alexander looked at him. His hair was light brown, curly, tied up high. He had big brown eyes and many freckles. Hamilton clenched his mouth. Murderer or not, damn right he's sweet. They sat in front of him, on the other side of the table. Laurens was quiet, his face inscrutable. He laid his sight on Alexander for a while, but then got back to staring at the table. Alexander opened his briefcase and took out the papers he needed.  
'My name is Alexander Hamilton, I'm going to be your lawyer. So... why don't you tell me what exactly happened?' he asked with a soft voice.  
Laurens clenched his mouth.  
'I thought the police informed you about everything' he muttered, not looking at him.  
Alexander frowned.  
'I want to hear your version.'  
Silence descended for a moment.  
'You won't believe me anyway. He didn't' Laurens pointed at Kosciuszko. Alex tilted his head.  
'Could you leave us alone for a moment, Thaddeus?' he asked.  
'Sure' Thaddeus shrugged. 'Good luck.'  
Then he left. Glass wall from this side was a mirror. Venetian glass.  
'Okay. Now it's just you and me. And I have an open mind. Tell me what happened.'  
Laurens was silent. Alexander sighed.  
'If I am to be your lawyer and defend you, I have to know what really happened. I can't tell if you indeed are a murderer or not, so I'm just gonna assume you're not. You're not looking like one to me.'  
Laurens looked him in the eye.  
'You're going to defend me?' he asked, a bit of his feelings got through his cold mask. He was frightened and distressed.  
'Yes, mr. Laurens, that's what our law says. Even if you were guilty, you would need a lawyer.' Alexander watched him bit his lip. He was fighting with himself to speak, so Hamilton gave him time. Eventually one side of him won, because, still not looking at Alex, Laurens started talking.  
'Me and Francis were walking and talking about politics. We argued a little, Lee heard us and interfered. He had a knife and-' his voice cracked for a moment, Alex noticed tears in his eyes, which he tried to wipe away by blinking. 'He attacked Francis. I couldn't do anything, before I knew it Lee stabbed him. He was on the ground, I didn't know what to do and I went at him. But I didn't kill him. I didn't kill anybody. I took his knife from his hand and forgot to throw it away. I was so stupid, God, I should've throw it away' tears were streaming down his face openly, he couldn't stop them as he hid his face in his hands. Alexander watched him with a compassion.  
'So, you and Francis argued?' he asked softly. Laurens raised his sight at him with an alarm.  
'Yes, but it was just an argument, I wouldn't kill him, we were very close, I couldn't-'  
'Hey, it's okay' Alexander raised his hands in a calming gesture. 'I believe you.'  
'You- you do?' he asked, looking in his eyes.  
'Yes. Now, we just have to convince the judge.'  
Laurens swallowed and frowned.  
'You're saying that just because you have to defend me' he assumed. 'You don't mean it.' Alexander shook his head.  
'No. I really believe you. I wouldn't defend you, if I thought you're a murderer. Besides, I know this Lee guy. He's a real dick.'  
Laurens smiled slightly, for the first time.  
'Unfortunately, as a suspect, you have to go to the cell, unless somebody pay the bail for you.'  
'I know. There's nobody who would pay it' he muttered.  
'I'm gonna send your version of events to the judge, and I will see you tomorrow, okay?' he asked, standing up.  
'Okay' Laurens nodded and sniffled. 'Thank you, mr. Hamilton.'  
He smiled.  
'You're welcome. And it's Alexander.'


	2. The hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is high, Alex is determined and generally that's it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - enjoy and please leave a comment, they're EVERYTHING ❤❤  
> French translations, for those, who don't speak French are in the note at the end

Alexander left and headed to his house, thinking about John Laurens. He was regretting what had happened. He was really scared and Alex saw honest grief in his eyes. _He just lost his friend._ It didn’t took him long to believe in Laurens’ version of events. Also, it didn’t took his mind long to start thinking about his appearance. His curly hair and how he’d love to touch them. The sweet freckles covering his face. Tired, brown eyes and how they lighted that one time, when he smiled.  
Alex rolled his eyes. _Stop it right now. He’s your client and for sure he won’t want to talk to you about anything but getting him out of this shit. And when you win, he will fly away and you will never see him again._  
When stopped the car outside the brown-creamy house, it was already dark around. Alexander got out of the car and slammed the door. When he run up the stairs, he heard Edith Piaf playing inside. He frowned with a slight smile. _What the Hell…?_  
He opened the door and entered.  
‘Are you even serious, Laf?’ Alexander asked, closing the door. Lafayette emerged from the living room.  
‘Oui. We’re having a French week dans la maison, because I came back from France with plein de nouveau stuff.’  
Alexander raised his eyebrows.  
‘Are you drunk?’ asked, shaking his head.  
‘"Noon, rien de rien"’ he sang and danced to the middle of a room. ‘"Nooon, je ne regrette rien."’  
‘Jesus Christ’ Alexander whispered, as George Washington came out of the kitchen. ‘The Hell happened?’  
‘I have no idea’ dad shook his head. ‘He’s like that all day, mixing English and French all the time. And he drank only half of the bottle of vine!’  
‘He always got drunk easily’ Alexander smiled. ‘Fragile Frenchies.’  
Washington laughed.  
'I'm making dinner, you want some?' he asked, while heading back to the kitchen.  
'I'd love to, I'm starving' he said, as he sat on the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV, trying not to pay to much attention to Lafayette dancing next to the dinner table. The song has changed and now Indila was on.  
'"Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit!"' Lafayette sang and jumped off the table. '"Je danse avec le vent, la pluie!"'  
Alex rolled his eyes again, trying to focus on the news, but the Frenchman sat right beside him and enfolded him.  
'How is work, mon cher brother?' he asked.  
'It's- good' Alex frowned and pushed Laf back. 'Why are you like this?'  
Lafayette grinned.  
'Mais cur non?'  
'Dinner's ready, children, stop arguing and come here' Washington put a big chicken on the table and spread the dishes.  
'We're not-' Alex started, but gave up. 'Yeah, okay. That's a beautiful smell, dad.'  
'Thank you' a smile appeared on Washington's face. They sat by the table, Lafayette fortunately couldn't sing with his mouth full, so they had a few minutes of relative silence.  
'So, what's up at work, Alex?' Washington asked, cutting the chicken on his plate.  
'You heard about the murder of Francis Kinloch?' Alex made sure, and when dad nodded, he continued 'So I am to be the lawyer of John Laurens, the guy which the police accuses of the murder.'  
'But you don't believe them?'  
'No' he stopped to eat a bit of the meat, then smiled at the taste. Dad indeed was a great cooker. 'I talked to him today. He told me his version and I don't think he could do it. He's even sweeter than Laf.'  
Lafayette started to say something with outrage in French with his mouth full, so they couldn't understand a thing, as Washington laughed.  
'So' he started pointedly 'you've got him on sight?'  
'No!' he denied, but his cheeks went red. Lafayette grinned.  
'Not yet?' he suggested and laughed. Alexander rolled his eyes once again.  
'Besides' he came back, as he speared a potato on his fork 'The second suspect is Lee. I bet he is the guilty one.'  
Washington's smile faded.  
'Son, you can't judge Lee now, by the things he's done to you. He might be an idiot, but you can't just assume he's a murderer.'  
Alexander looked at him with pity.  
'Please. This dick for sure-'  
'Alexander, language' warned him Washington.  
Hamilton sighed.  
'Sorry. Anyway, I'm not judging him by what he's done to me, I'm judging him by his character. In comparison with Laurens I think-'  
'Mind you, you don't know this Laurens guy. How can you know that?' dad raised his eyebrows.  
'I just- know. I know he wouldn't kill anybody' Alexander put an emphasis on this sentence. 'I trust him'.

***

John was locked in his cell by sheriff Kosciuszko himself, after mr. Hamil- Alexander left. Sheriff seemed to change his way of thinking about Laurens - maybe Alexander convinced him, that John is innocent? Or he simply saw everything in the cameras. John didn't know. He knew, that after the lawyer's visit, Kosciuszko became nicer.  
'If you need anything, just ask, I will hear you' he said and John nodded. The sheriff left, leaving John in silence. He sat at the uncomfortable bed and his his face in his hands. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes again. He took a deep breath and blinked, trying to wipe them away. _It's time to pull yourself together_ , he thought. He screwed up, but he can still fix it all. They can fix it. The lawyer believed him. This is the first step to success.  
Suddenly to his mind came a thought, what his father would think of him. For sure he's angry already, if he finds out that John's accused of murder... Maybe he should has just stayed in Europe. In Geneva. The best time of his life. They were together three years. Francis and him, their love was brightening up the streets everyday. But then politics separated them. And Martha came along. After one of the biggest fights, John wanted to show Kinloch, that he can live without him, so he found himself a wife. Martha was in love with him for quite some time. She wasn't in John's style, any woman wasn't in John's style, but the anger for Francis and his father's pressure, to prove that "his son is normal", decided partly for him. After everything, John ran back to America. Another reason for feeling guilty, since he left Martha there, with still unborn daughter. But Francis came with him. They just arrived, John wanted to make peace, when Lee appeared...  
He sighed. Enough. He wiped away the tears that somehow appeared on his face and stood up.  
'Excuse me?' he exclaimed. After a while sheriff Kosciuszko emerged for the corridor.  
'Yes?'  
'Do you happen to have any books here?'

***

Alexander Hamilton walked into Kosciuszko's office, making the man jump.  
'What the-'  
'Can you even believe this?' Alexander exclaimed with outrage. Kosciuszko frowned. 'Guess who's defending Lee.'  
Kosciuszko looked around and shrugged, as he didn't know.  
'Burr!' Alexander sighed and shook his head. 'I talked to him yesterday about this case and I told him that Laurens is innocent. And he took it anyway! I mean, how could you defend someone, who's guilty?!'  
'Alex, calm down' Thaddeus stood up and laid his hand on Hamilton's arm. 'I'm sorry to say that, but we don't know if he is innocent.'  
'He is' Alexander pointed out. 'And I'm gonna prove it.'  
Thaddeus sighed. There was no point in arguing with Alexander Hamilton; he knew that, so he didn't even start.  
'Okay. You can go to his cell and take him to the office - I bade to prepare one for you.'  
'Thanks' Alex nodded and turned around with an intention to leave. He stopped though, and turned to Kosciuszko. 'One more thing' he was searching in his pockets for a while, then he took out five one-hundred-dollar bills and handed them to Thaddeus.  
'Let him go home. He will appear on the trial, but an innocent man shouldn't sleep in jail.'  
'You- you wanna pay a bail for a man, you've met yesterday?' he asked, raising eyebrows.  
Alex looked at him.  
'Yes. Because he is innocent and the true murderer is out there, with the bail paid.'  
Kosciuszko shrugged.  
'Okay, as you wish.'  
Then Alexander left to meet Laurens. When he arrived to the cells and stood before Laurens' one, he saw him asleep, with an open book next to his head. Alexander smiled - he looked calm in sleep. He didn't want to wake him up. The stress of real life, he didn't want to drag him back. But he had to - they had work to do.  
'Mr. Laurens?' he asked and opened the door. 'Mr. Laurens, wake up.'  
He opened his eyes, for a couple of seconds not knowing where he is. Then it all came back. He blinked.  
'Mr. Alexander, hello' he said and stretched. Then smiled slightly. He had the strength to fix it all today. Alexander wasn't only a good dream - he was real and so was the hope. ‘Let’s get to work, shall we?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui - yes  
> Dans la maison - in the house  
> Plein de nouveau - many new  
> Non, rien de rien, non je ne regrette rien - no, nothing at all, no, I regret nothing (quote from Edith Piaf's song)  
> Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit. Je danse avec le vent la pluie - I mix the sky, the day, the night. I dance with the wind, the rain (another quote, this time from Indila's song "Derniere danse")  
> Mais cur non - but why not   
> Merci


	3. Just a client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Polish, Kosciuszko can make really good pierogi XD Generally it's a nice chapter (spoiler alert - the calm before the storm, but i'm not saying anything).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been SOO long, I haven't post anything, but I'm so busy at school I don't have time for anything. But I managed to write this. I know it's short as fuck, but I hope you'll be satisfied for a while? There's gonna be Christmas break soon, so I'm gonna definitely write a bit more.  
> Enjoy and please leave a comment!! :3  
> Polish translations at the notes below :3

They made their way to the office chatting about the moods of each other and the conditions of sleeping in jail. The office was painted green, what made Alex smile - Thaddeus always knew what he likes best. He didn't appreciate, that almost everyone who knew him knew that green is his favourite colour. He had green case on his phone, green pens, green room at home and wore green coat at winter.  
They sat next to each other by the light creamy desk and Alexander spread out his papers.  
'So, mister Laurens, we gotta write down what you told me yesterday.'  
Laurens sighed.  
'Okay.'  
He repeated all what he said the last afternoon and Alex wrote it all down. Even when Laurens finished, Alexander's pen was drifting on the paper. John stared at him amazed, how he was dressing his words with beautiful methaphors and parallels.  
'You write such beautiful things in a common raport?' Laurens asked with a frown.  
Alex disconnected the pen from the paper and slowly raised his sight at him, looking as if he was woken up from some kind of trance. Then, he must have understood what Laurens asked, because he shrugged.  
'That's just how I write, I can't get rid of that' he laughed. Laurens looked at him with disbelief.  
'Really? You should be a writer or something like that, this is beautiful.'  
Alex smiled sadly.  
'Well, I didn't have many options for future.'  
Laurens' smile faded into expression of curiosity and compassion.  
'Seriously? With those skills of writing?'  
'I was born at the little island in the Caribbean' he started, looking somewhere in the air - the memories came back. Rain. Cold. Screams. Wind. Blood. Death. 'We were poor; my father left us when I was really young. Then my mother died from sickness. The villagers, my neighbours, raised enough money for me to get here, but before I sailed away, the hurricane came to our island. Almost everyone died...' he stopped short, trying to shake off the bad memories.  
Laurens laid his hand on his shoulder whispering 'I'm sorry.' Alexander felt the electric impulse, going through his arm. He took a breath and continued, trying not to pay attention to the fact, that the most beautiful hand that he's ever seen in his life was touching him.  
'I didn't have much money. I didn't know what to do; I was alone in a completely new world. But then I met Burr' he made a wry face 'who led me to Washington.'  
'Washington?' Laurens asked, his eyes wide open. 'As the President Washington?'  
'Yes, exactly the same. He helped me get a lawyer post and I'm fine here' Alex said and a smile came back to his face. 'What's your story, mister Laurens?'  
'John' he corrected him, what made him smile happier. 'I'm from South Carolina, Charleston. My father is Hen-'  
'Henry Laurens?' Alex interrupted him. 'I know him.'  
'Yes, I'm not surprised, considering his high position. He sent me to Europe, for studying law. But I've always dreamt of being a doctor. Anyway, few things happened, I ran back to America without informing my father. Francis... he came after me, he wanted to make things right, but then suddenly changed his mind, I don't know why, and when I wanted to make peace these things happened and-' his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes again. Alexander instinctively took his hand. John lowered his gaze at it. Didn't whip it. 'I left my wife in there. I- I lost Francis... I don't know what to do. My father will kill me when he finds all that.'  
Alex felt him shaking.  
'Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll make things right, okay?' he stroked his arm. 'It's gonna be okay.'  
He studied his freckled face, his cheeks, wet from tears. How he wanted to make him smile, hear his laugh. Every breath John took made his heart beat faster, his every slight movement made him want to touch him.  
He reached out to his face and wiped the tears away, making John look right in his eyes. _Does he want it? Does he feel the same? He has a wife, right?_ Could Alex risk so much? John is his client. They shouldn't do it. But the common sense left Alex a long time ago.  
He came closer to Laurens and softly touched his chin, ready to hear rejection, leaving him long enough to take a step back. He didn't.  
Alex felt soft, warm lips touching his. His thoughts turned into hurricane in his mind, he couldn't think properly, but it was good. He grabbed his neck, as John embraced him with a sigh. Their lips moving, eyes closed. Alex stroked his face and moved away a bit to catch a breath and look into John's glittering eyes.  
'So, you have a wife?' he asked, whispering. His heart was dancing in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach were going insane.  
'An ocean is far enough' John affirmed and joined their lips together again.  
Alex felt as if he was in Heaven, when he touched John's body. Laurens' lips were wandering now, he kissed his cheeks and came down on his chin and neck. Alexander sighed and ran his hand through his hair. They were so soft and smelled a bit like cinnamon. He could stay like that forever, drowning in him.  
'What are we doing' asked Laurens into his neck, not chanting the question.  
'I don't know' Alex answered and took his hand. He kissed it softly, looking into John's eyes, when one thing came to his mind. 'I paid the bail for you.'  
Laurens freezed.  
'What?' he asked and moved aside.  
'I paid the bail for you' he repeated. 'An innocent man shouldn't sleep in the jail.'  
'Alex, I-' he didn't know what to say. 'You didn't have to do that.'  
'I know. I wanted.'  
John shook his head, the smile appeared on his face.  
'Why are you so kind for me?' it just didn't make its way to his mind.  
'Somehow, you stealed your way into my heart, my dear Laurens. I don't know why; but the affection that I feel towards you grows stronger with every minute I'm looking at you.'

***

Thaddeus Kosciuszko was preparing to leave his office at the end of his shift, when Alexander Hamilton walked into his office.  
'We're done for today' he said, as John Laurens emerged from the corridor after him. He wasn't sure if he can enter, but eventually decided for the compromise and stood on the doorstep.  
Thaddeus smirked.  
'Took you long enough' he admitted.  
'I know' Alexander tried to stop the smile making its way to his face, but couldn't. Kosciuszko approached him and whispered, so John couldn't hear them 'You are of course aware that every office here is monitored' he laughed at Alex's big eyes and shook his head. 'Off you go.'  
'Wait, I need-' he started, but Kosciuszko's phone rang.  
'Sorry, I have to pick that up' he said and picked up with a sigh. 'Józek, jestem w pracy.'  
Alexander turned to John, knowing that if Kosciuszko was talking in Polish, he was talking to his family.  
'We have to wait for him, to give you your stuff and money, so you can afford the hotel.'  
'Okay' John nodded, listening to the sheriff, talking in the unknown language.  
'Powiedz jej, że nie dam rady nic zrobić na Święta, mam za dużo roboty. Mamy tu całkiem poważną sprawę' he rolled his eyes. 'Daj mi ją.'  
'Thaddeus, I just want-' Alexander started, but Kosciuszko turned around, not listening.  
'Ja wiem, że moje pierogi są pyszne, ale po prostu nie dam rady, mamo. Mam szczęście, że w ogóle dali mi wolne i pozwolili wyjechać.'  
Alexander looked around on his desk and found some keys. He knew that Laurens' stuff were kept in the locker in the corner, so he just took them and tried to open it.  
Kosciuszko laughed.  
'Tak, jasne. Nikt w tych czasach nie zostaje w Polsce, kiedy jest okazja, by wyjechać do Ameryki, daj spokój. Dobra, muszę kończyć, naprawdę jestem zajęty. Oddzwonię później. Kocham cię' he hanged up just to see Alexander taking off John's stuff.  
'I see you can serve yourself' he noticed.  
'Yeah, we'll be going. Have a good day, Thaddeus' Alexander handed John his things and shook Kosciuszko's hand. Sheriff raised his eyebrows slightly.  
'You too, both of you. And watch out for cameras next time' he laughed again and looked after them, as they left his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish translations:  
> \- Józek, jestem w pracy - [diminutive for Józef, would be Joseph in English], I'm at work  
> \- Powiedz jej, że nie dam rady nic zrobić na Święta, mam za dużo roboty. Mamy tu całkiem poważną sprawę - Tell her, I won't manage to make anything for Christmas, I have too much work. We have quite serious situation here.  
> \- Daj mi ją - Give me her (here more like let me talk to her idk)  
> \- Ja wiem, że moje pierogi są pyszne, ale po prostu nie dam rady, mamo. Mam szczęście, że w ogóle dali mi wolne i pozwolili wyjechać - I know, that my pierogi (Polish meal, just google it, if you wanna know) are delicious, but I just won't make it, mom. I'm lucky, they gave me time off and let me go away.  
> \- Tak, jasne. Nikt w tych czasach nie zostaje w Polsce, kiedy jest okazja, by wyjechać do Ameryki, daj spokój. Dobra, muszę kończyć, naprawdę jestem zajęty. Oddzwonię później. Kocham cię - Yeah, right. At our times, no one stays in Poland, when there's a chance to get away to the America, come on. Okay, I gotta go, I'm really busy. I'll call you later. Love ya


	4. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander prepares for the trial, John hides secrets and the trial itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages, but here it is and is unexpectedly long. But I'm quite proud of it lol XD I hope you will enjoy it and please, please leave a comment, you know they give me life! <3  
> Have a great day and Merry Christmas!!

John booked the cheapest room in a hotel near the police station. He entered and looked around - it was small, but pretty cozy. The bed was placed next to the light-blue wall, on which a picture of the sea at sunset was hanged. John laid his bag on the bed and sat down with a sigh. Alexander did so much for him. He believed him so quickly... At first it had fulfilled him with hope and optimism, but now... it all felt wrong. Mind you, he knew exactly what was wrong. That one detail, so important. Detail, John snorted in his mind, it ain't a detail. It was everything. Everything that mattered to him. That one thing, that was putting tears in his eyes all the time; now too. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. It's gonna be okay. Maybe he will get over this... maybe Alexander will make things right for him. He believed him; he was determined to prove him innocent. John, though, still felt bad, not telling the truth. Lying. Yes, he was lying.  
What had happened to him? What had he become? He tried to believe that everything will be alright if he just keep up good lying, but the panic was grabbing his heart in its cold hands. What has he done?  
Maybe he should tell everything at the beginning - all the truth. But he couldn't. He couldn't say it. These words even now couldn't find their way through his throat.  
He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling the tears of panic and grief making their way down his temples, into his hair. He tried to fall asleep, knowing that for those panic attacks sleep was the only escape. He was lying there, with his eyes closed, one thought beating hard in his head - Alexander doesn't know. Alexander doesn't know. Alexander can't know. Alexander won't know.

Alexander entered the cafe and made his way to the bar.  
'Black, strong coffee, please' he said, rooting in the papers in his briefcase instead of looking at the girl in front of him.  
'It's nice to see you too, Alex' familiar voice made him look at the girl.  
'Eliza!' he was a bit surprised. 'I thought your shift ends at one p.m. at wednesdays.'  
'Yeah, we had a little rearrangement' she shrugged and looked at him. 'Isn't it a bit too late for so strong coffee?'  
'No, it's never too late for coffee' Alexander stated. 'Can you bring it to me, when it's ready? I have some work to do.'  
'Sure' she agreed and turned on the coffeemaker. Alexander made his way to the empty table in the corner, next to a huge window, with the vue on the garden. He sat and took out his laptop, and the papers he needed. He had to finish the report for the judge, who, at this case, happen to be John Adams. He hated the guy, but work is work, he couldn't just ignore the law because of who the judge was. Next he had to prepare his statements for tomorrow's trial. He may have been very good at debates and discussions, but if he wanted to defend John as good as he can, he should write down all he had to say and put it in the right order. Make his thoughts clear.  
His fingers settled over the keyboard, ready to type whatever his mind would command. He loved that moment - when his thoughts were only forming in his head, not transfered to words yet; then the moment when all was clear to him and his fingers wouldn't stop typing. The world around disappeared and all he had in mind was words.  
'Here's your coffee' Eliza interrupted him, though didn't pull him out of the writing trance. He didn't stop typing, only muttered some words of gratitude and nodded his head. She sighed. 'You should really take a break, Alex. It's already ten p. m. You should be resting now.'  
All she got as an answer was tapping on the keyboard as Alexander probably wasn't acknowledging her presence at all anymore. She shook her head with resignation and walked away.  
The cafe was very quiet, since all the guests that stayed inside was an old lady, sipping her tea while reading an equally old book and Alexander himself. The calm, piano music in the background, played from Eliza's playlist, was being interrupted by relentless sound of Alexander's fingers, tapping on the keyboard.  
He didn't acknowledged that somebody came inside until the person sat by his table. Alex raised his sight to see Aaron Burr sitting next to him.  
'Burr' Alex raised his eyebrows. 'What are you doing here?'  
'I ordered a coffee' he answered. 'That's what you do in the cafe.'  
'But what are you doing by this particular table' he specified and waved his hand at the room. 'There's plenty of more.'  
'I know, but I wanted to check out how are your preparations for tomorrow going' he smiled. 'As a friend, not as an opponent.'  
Alexander rolled his eyes.  
'Well, they are great. If you let me finish, they will be outstanding. You have no chance, even if I wasn't so great at being a lawyer, because John is innocent' he emphasized. Burr raised his eyebrows.  
'Really? How can you know that? He can be equally guilty as Lee.'  
'So you're not excluding the posibility of Lee's fault?' Alexander's eyes popped.  
'Of course not. There are no strong enough proofs to prove guilty to either of them. That's why there's gonna be the trial' he explained as to a baby.  
'Have you heard of having your own opinion?' Alex asked, making a wry face.  
Burr sighed.  
'I am just careful. You also should be.'  
'Yeah, whatever' Alexander rolled his eyes and again focused on the writing. 'I'm gonna win anyway' he muttered additionally.  
Burr gritted his mouth as Eliza brought him his coffee. He added the milk and one teaspoon of sugar. Alexander sent him penetrating look out of a corner of his eye.  
'What?' Burr asked, raising his eyebrows.  
'Your sweet coffee with milk interrupts my writing process' he stated with a frown.  
Burr rolled his eyes.  
'Well, I think that would be in my very interest, if it's truly gonna be so _outstanding_ ' he quoted him.  
'Sure' Alex nodded and went back to writing.  
The rest of the time they spent in silence. Burr drank his coffee and stood up.  
'Well, thanks for the company, Alex, and good luck tomorrow' he said.  
'Yeah, yeah, you too' he answered, not ceasing to type. 'You're gonna need it, man.'

John entered the building of the court and took a deep breath. Everything will be fine, he was convincing himself in his mind. He looked around, searching for Alex. Evidentiary hearing was going ahead without public, before the judge and part of the jury, but there was quite a lot of people around. After a while he gave up searching and leaned against the wall in front of the entry door. He can wait. He looked at the watch on his hand - he had almost twenty minutes before the trial will start.  
He swallowed, trying not to pay attention to the large knot in his stomach. The evening before he wrote a text to his father, explaining the whole situation. He gave up on secrets, when the trial on the national scale was entering into the equation. Henry Laurens would probably prefer his son to call him, but John couldn't talk about it.  
'What, are you nervous, Laurens?' a harsh voice interrupted his thoughts. He didn't have to look, to know who was it.  
'Lee.'  
'Yeah, it's me' Lee crossed his arms, his face contorted. John could still see the bruises, he made. 'You think you have your Hamilton and now you're invincible? Well, that's where you're wrong, you jackass. You're gonna pay for what you've done.'  
'I am innocent' John said quietly. A lie repeated often enough eventually becomes the truth.  
Lee snorted.  
'Like Hell you are! We're gonna prove it and there's nothing you or this bastard Hamilton can do about it' he smirked. 'The truth will see the light of the day. You can never hide, Laurens. Remember my words, when you'll finally find yourself in jail!'  
'Liar' he hissed, as anger was rising in his heart. 'You killed him, you lying asshole. It'a all on you and you know that' he clenched his fists. 'You can prepare for life sentence.'  
'John!' Alex made his way to him with a smile, but then spotted Lee and it faded. 'We have to go inside.'  
'Yeah' John made a wry face, as Lee betook himself off.  
'Are you ready?' Alex asked, his eyes glittering with excitement.  
'Uh- not really' John forced himself to smile. 'But it's gonna be okay.'  
'Yeah, of course it is' he patted his shoulder.  
They entered the courtroom and sat in the dock. Alexander took out his laptop and black briefcase with papers as Laurens sat still, only fiddling with his fingers nervously. Alexander filed the documents before him and glanced at John.  
'It's gonna be fine, John. I'm really good at this' he laughed. 'The judge may dislike me, but even he can't deny your innocence, when it's proved. That's what the law is for.'  
John swallowed and nodded.  
'You're right' he smiled slightly.  
They saw Aaron Burr walking in with Charles Lee and Thomas Jefferson. Alex frowned.  
'And what is _he_ doing here?' he muttered and stood up. He breathed in, ready to start talking, but Jefferson caught his glare and raised his hands in the expression of defense.  
'I'm only delivering something to Adams, chill Hamilton' he shook his head and put a folder on the judge's desk. Then he exchanged a few words with Burr and walked out with the door for the jury, who started to gather just a couple of minutes later. John Adams appeared as the last one.  
'Okay, I think we can start' he said and nodded at the young girl, who was the court reporter. 'Sally, close the door, please.'  
They waited, as she stood up and walked towards big door. John took another deep breath. _It's gonna be okay._  
When she came back and sat before her laptop with fingers ready to type, John Adams stood up.  
'Welcome everyone on the trial of mister John Laurens and mister Charles Lee. I'd like to give special greeting to members of the jury - the forewoman Samantha Blake, James Monroe, Andrew Jackson and Angelica Schuyler.'  
The four of them stood up and nodded, then sat back.  
'I'd like to welcome as well the prosecutor Aaron Burr as the counsel Alexander Hamilton' they both did the same thing as the jury, looking at each other with a cold determination. 'We're gathered here today, to judge the crime of murder of Francis Kinloch. Prosecutor Aaron Burr - please read the charges' Adams sat at the bench and focused his sight on Burr, who stood up again with a piece of paper and cleared his throat. John's heart was galloping in furious pace.  
'The charges are following - John Laurens, you indulged to beat the plaintiff Charles Lee and, what's more important, stab the victim, Francis Kinloch to death, with the use of your own knife.'  
'Objection!' Alexander stood up rapidly, but Samantha Blake raised her hand.  
'We will hear you, mister Hamilton, after we hear all the charges. Please, take a seat.'  
Alex sighed and sat down. He gritted his mouth as Burr continued, sending him an indulgent glance.  
'Laurens has been also accused of doing this with premeditation. When Charles Lee was trying to separate him' he pointed at the sitting John' and Francis Kinloch, Laurens beat him and then took out the knife and stabbed Francis. He wanted to stab mister Lee as well, but he didn't made it, since the police arrived.'  
John gritted his teeth, as the words "That's not true" was rushing into his mouth. It's Alexander, who's gonna talk here, not him.  
'Very well' Samantha Blake nodded and Burr sat down. 'Mister Hamilton; your version of events, please.'  
Alexander smiled without joy and stood up. He took a deep breath, though not nervous at all.  
'John Laurens arrived at this beautiful city of New York from Europe, wanting to go back to his homeland in peace' he started. 'He is an educated man, he studied in Geneva as well as in London. That means something, doesn't it?' he raised his eyebrows and not waiting for an answer, he continued. 'Nevertheless, he had a small fight with his close friend, Francis Kinloch. It was nothing serious, wham an argument, that happen in every relationship. It wasn't Laurens's fault, that he, and his friend, passed by Charles Lee. It also wasn't his fault, that Charles Lee attacked Kinloch for his political beliefs. Lee, holding a knife in his hand, stabbed Kinloch. Laurens didn't know what he should do - his friend was dying on the ground, bathed in blood, and in front of him was a man with the knife in his hand - it is a very common manly insinct to defend himself with a fight. Also there are feelings, that matters - John felt rage and a deep affliction, when his friend was so cruelly killed. We would have been monsters without a heart if we didn't consider that. So, Laurens had every right on Earth to attack Lee for what he's done. Now, John's only fault was not throwing away the knife, that he took from Lee's hand. But I, personally, don't blame him - he was trembling and panicking.'  
Andrew Jackson nodded, scratching something at the piece of paper, when Burr stood up.  
'Excuse me, Alexander, are you saying, every man can beat the other man without any scruples, just because they're emotional?' he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
'Of course not' Alex countered. 'I'm saying that he had every right to get angry and react recklessly.'  
'Very well, but what is your proof for the statement, that it's Lee, who attacked first?' asked Samantha.  
'First of all, John couldn't have a knife with him. The lane, where it happened is the first lane next to the airport, on which Laurens's plane landed. He couldn't have any metal items by his side and even if he had a knife in his suitcase, he wouldn't make it to take it out that fast.'  
'Mind you, he could have taken it out at the airport' noticed Monroe, but Alexander was shaking his head already.  
'No, he couldn't. Apart from him, being with a friend, he would obviously notice that, his plane landed at eleven thirty - yes, I checked it - and the crime had had place at eleven fourty-nine, what means, that he hadn't stopped anywhere. Sheriff Kosciuszko already interviewed the people that were seen at the time near the airport - Laurens didn't open his luggage even once. What leads us to the conclusion, that the knife didn't belong to him.'  
'Very well, but that doesn't mean, that he hadn't start the fight' Monroe pointed out.  
'Yes, but why would he do that? Francis Kinloch was his very close friend. They studied together, spent the childhood in South Carolina together. We all have fights with our friends, yet no one is killing each other because of that. Lee, on the other hand, is a stranger, who interrupted the discussion-'  
'Discussion' Lee snorted with contempt, but Samantha sent him an admonishing glance.  
'Lee interrupted the discussion and, as we all know his unpredictible and insane' under a killing glare of Lee, Alex added '-ish character, he would be capable of doing such thing.'  
'Excuse me, Alexander, you cannot insult my client in that way, nor you can judge him basing on your experience with him' Burr resented.  
'Okay, I'm sorry' he didn't look like he was sorry, though. 'Still, as I said, there is no grounds for stating, that Laurens attacked first, since Kinloch was his dear friend.'  
Burr sighed and rooted in his papers.  
'One more thing - how can you explain the fact, that, according to your version, Laurens didn't throw away the knife, if he didn't intend to kill Lee? Every reasonable man would get rid of such object.'  
'Laurens panicked' Alexander explained. 'He was confused, full of rage, grief and, above all else, fear. He took the knife from Lee's hand to prove himself safe, but in the fervor of the whole situation, he forgot - that happens to all of us' he nodded slightly, as Burr gritted his mouth. 'Do the jury have any further questions?'  
Almost all of them was scratching something, Andrew Jackson was exchanging quiet comments with James Monroe. Samantha Blake finished the note.  
'We will take our time to confer' she said and gathered up her papers. 'You have a little break.'  
'Thank you, mister Burr and mister Hamilton' John Adams stood up. 'We will see each other here, in half an hour.'

Alexander left the courtroom with a big smile. John followed him; he was smiling too.  
'So? How did you like it?' Alex asked him, when they sat at the bench in the corridor.  
'You were magnificent, Alexander' John admitted, his eyes glittering with astonishment. Alex laughed.  
'I think they're gonna find you innocent. I mean - did you hear Lee's version? It's ridiculous!' he shook his head and looked at John. 'You know, I was thinking... maybe after the trial we could go for some coffee or-'  
'Alex, Alex!' they saw Kosciuszko, running towards them. When he made his way to them, he needed a moment to catch his breath, when he continued. 'Can I grab you for a moment?' he throw a weird glance at John who suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
'Sure' Alex shrugged. 'Wait here, I'll be back in a minute' he said to John, who nodded, and drfted away with Kosciuszko, who laid his hand on Hamilton's shoulder. When they made a safe distance from John, Thaddeus started to talk, his eyes wide with worry.  
'Alex, I have bad news. I might not be allowed to tell you that, but I don't want you to make an idiot from yourself.'  
'You don't have to worry about tha-' Alex started, but Kosciuszko shook his head rapidly.  
'You don't understand. We have a witness.'  
'What?' Alex frowned, his smile disappeared in a moment. 'From where?'  
'He reported today, when the trial was already in session. But it's not the thing' Thaddeus caught his arm tighter. 'He says that he saw the whole thing throughout... and he says that it was Laurens, who killed Kinloch.'


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda nothing but drama lol. Sorry for that. It will get worse- uhm, I mean better :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I really have to do my homework. I'll try to make the next chapter longer ;)   
> And sorry there is like no action here. I don't have any excuse.   
> Enjoy and leave a comment!! They are my motivation <3 Love ya

All blood ran away from Alexander's face as he tried to adopt the news. He looked at John, sitting on the bench, staring at the floor. Why would he do that? Why would he kill his best friend? Could he lie? Alex turned his gaze back to Thaddeus.  
'What else did the witness say?' his voice cold.  
'Just that it was Laurens, no other details' Kosciuszko shook his head. 'He said he won't say anything more before the trial.   
'Burr will be happy to have a witness, he loves them' Alex muttered. 'Tell him to come here, the trial will start again in-' he looked at the watch on the wall 'twenty-four minutes.'  
'He's already here' Thaddeus informed. 'But he won't tell you anything, I assure you.'  
'Okay' Alex quietened for a moment, taking a deep breath. He was staring at the clock, but enwrapped in thought definitely not related to the time.   
'What you're gonna do about him?' Kosciuszko discretly pointed his chin at Laurens. Alex looked at him.  
'I need to talk to him.'  
'Hey, man' Thaddeus grabbed his arm. 'You gotta start to treat him as a murde- potential murderer.'  
He hesitated before he muttered 'I know.'  
'I mean, I don't want a repetition of what happened yesterday' he specified.   
'I know' he repeated and looked him in the eye - Thaddeus saw an anger and disappointment forming in them. 'It won't happen again, believe me.'  
Kosciuszko let him go and looked after him with slight worry, as he approached John.  
'What happened?' Laurens asked, raising his sight, a bit surprised at the mixture of feelings in Alex's eyes.  
'We need to talk' his voice cut the air like a sharp knife. John's heart jumped, the dismay found its way to his mind.  
'O-okay' he said hesitantly, standing up. He swallowed as Alexander guided him to the spur, empty corridor. The lawyer hid his hands in his pockets and stared at the wall, thinking how to properly dress his thoughts in words. With every moment John's anxiety was growing, until he finally couldn't bear it anymore.  
'Yes, Alex?' he prompted and immediately regretted it, as Alex looked him in the eyes. He subconsciously already knew, that he found out. Somehow. But he did.  
'Did you lie to me?' he asked, his voice quiet, filled with disappointment. "About the crime." John took a breath.  
'Alex, you don't understa-'  
'Did you?' he interrupted him firmly. John swallowed and bit his lip. Then shyly nodded.  
'But it's not as you think-!' he added, but Alex didn't listen. He closed his eyes sighing and rubbed his face with his hands, walking a few steps away.   
'I believed you. I wanted to prove you innocent, because I fucking believed you, Laurens' John saw the anger forming flames in his eyes. 'I made an idiot of myself. How could I be so stupid?' he laughed with biterness. 'Burr was fucking right, I believed you too fast.'  
'Alexander, please' John looked at him with plea. 'I can explain.'  
'Yeah, right' he snorted. 'Why should I believe a word you say? I can't believe I am to defend a murderer' he shook his head.  
'Alex, let me explain' he grabbed his arm. 'Lee lies. I-'  
'Yeah, it turns out both of you do' he almost spat these words out. 'You both should go to jail, that's what I say.'  
John felt this like a stab with a knife, but he ignored it.   
'Listen, I am not a murderer. Let me tell you how it really went. Please.'  
'You were supposed to tell the truth at the interview at the police station' he pointed out. 'Now it's a bit too late.'  
'But just listen. Give me one more chance. Please' John looked in Alexander's eyes. He crossed his arms, gritted his mouth and nodded stiffly.  
'Okay.'  
John breathed.   
'I lied only about one thing' he started. 'It wasn't Lee who stabbed him... at least not directly. Lee attacked Francis, so I started to defend him. He took out the knife, but I whipped it off his hand. Then it happened. He pushed me towards Francis and-' his voice cracked, but this time Alexander didn't rush to comfort him. He stood there, staring at him, his gaze cold. So he had to get himself together and continued 'and the knife got stuck in his chest. I- it wasn't intentional. I wouldn't-' his breath was shaking as he inhaled. 'I wouldn't ever murder him. Ever' he whispered.  
Alexander blinked enwrapped in thought again.   
'So you're saying Lee pushed you and it all was an accident?' he asked after a while. John nodded eagerly. 'So why exactly didn't you tell me that in the first place?' he couldn't understand.  
John breathed.   
'I- I was still trying to convince myself that it wasn't my fault. If I admitted to stab him, intentionally or not, that would put the charges on me.'  
'So you decided to lie' Alex summed up emotionlessly. 'By the way, the charges are on you anyway.'  
John made a wry face.  
Hamilton sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked at the clock - they had fifteen minutes.   
'I guess we gotta prepare our statements' he wrote. John looked at him. 'If you are telling the truth you should avoid the jail' there was a doze of uncertainity in his voice. 'But if you're lying-'  
'I'm not, I swear' he assured.   
Alexander wanted to say something more, but dropped it and nodded.  
'Okay' he sighed. 'So, it's basically an accident - you didn't kill him intentionally and Lee didn't intend to stab Kinloch' Alex summed up.   
Laurens nodded hesitantly.   
'Good. We'll see what the witness has to say' he rushed back to the corridor, as John blinked.  
'Wait, what witness?' he asked with a frown. Alex turned around.  
'Ah, yes, that's another thing you refused to tell me about. The witness reported to Thaddeus when the trial was already on session, so we couldn't include him. But he will be present now, so-'  
'But there was no witness' John stopped him. 'I'm sure, there was only me, Francis and Lee. All street was empty.'  
'Well, he says he saw everything throughout. Maybe you missed him, when you were busy stabbing your friend' Alex interposed and betook himself off towards the corridor and the courtroom door. John looked at him with surprise, deeply hurt.  
'I thought we just assumed it was an a-'  
'Yeah' Alex agreed, not turning around to him. 'Accident or not, you still were too busy to notice a witness.'  
Then he disappeared behind the corner.

When Alexander came back to the bench on which they had been sitting, Kosciuszko made his way to him.  
'And?' he asked. 'What did he say?'  
Alex gritted his mouth.  
'He said it was an accident. Apparently he whipped the knife from Lee's hands and then he pushed him on Francis and the knife got stuck in his chest.'  
Thaddeus looked at him.  
'That sounds even more unbelievable than the previous version.'  
'I know' Alex sighed. 'We'll see what the witness say.'  
'Good luck' Kosciuszko rubbed his shoulder and intended to walk away, but shot a last glance at him and stopped. 'Are you okay?'  
'I-' Alex wanted to say something, but after quick thinking he dropped it and shook his hand with a sigh. 'It's nothing. I'm fine.'  
Thaddeus was staring at him for a moment, waiting if he changed his mind, but when he didn't he just nodded slightly and sent him an encouraging smile. Alex sighed again in his soul. The thing that was eating him, was not what John said, but what he said himself. Was he too harsh? The last comment for sure was unnecessairy. But then he shook his head. He can't take back what has been said.  
He gathered up his things and looked at the courtroom door - he saw Burr coming inside. He looked around, looking for John - there was no sign of him. He took a few steps to look in the corridor they had been talking - also nothing. He frowned. The trial starts in minutes, where did he go? He walked around, searching for him, but didn't find him. He bit his lip. Why is he so nervous? It was in John's intrest to be present on the trial. If he was telling the truth, why would he run? There was a little feeling of anxiety in his heart. He was never nervous before any trial or court, so that certainly wasn't it. Was it worry about John? He caught himself thinking what would happen if John goes to jail. He realised that it is possible. He took a deep breath. Now, he was regretting what he said. That never happened before.   
He decided to check in the courtroom and when he walked in, he saw John sitting already in their dock. Alex sighed. Why the hell did he panicked like that? He immediately pushed away his concerns and made his way to the dock. He sat without a word, even though he saw the glance John shot at him. He focused on his papers, trying not to pay attention to the hurt in his eyes. He shouldn't say that. He gritted his mouth. It's not the time for deliberations. He has to focus if he's to save John from the jail.

John was sitting quietly, staring at the witness, who was talking to the judge along with sheriff Kosciuszko. He saw him before - he was the man, whom he blindsided at the corner of the streets. John didn't knew he saw everything - he thought that he walked away before it started. "You missed him, when you were busy stabbing your friend." What if Alexander is right? If he threw away the knife in the moment he whipped it off Lee's hands, none of this would happen. But the witness was a good thing, right? He will affirm, that it all was only an accident...  
Alexander appeared in the dock and sat next to him. John instinctively straighten up and shot a glance at him. His eyes were cold, focused on the papers, mouth gritted. He didn't look at him even once. _He must hate me now_ , the thought ran through John's mind. He only had himself to blame for this. He should've told him everything at the beginning. His thoughts went back to the interview at the police station... to the kiss. He bit his lip. Was there a chance to make things right? To save this relationship, that started to form between them? He doubted that. He sighed in his soul, the feeling of helplessness was taking over his mind. What could he do? He couldn't talk to Alexander, he wouldn't listen. He couldn't defend himself, because it was Alexander's job. All he could do, was wait, watch and trust Alexander, that he will win this trial and provide him freedom.


	6. Something you will never see again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY OKAY, I DON'T WANNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS, YOU'RE READING THIS AT YOUR OWN RESPOSIBILITY OKAY? Okay.  
> (I'm not sorry at all) *grins* Hope you'll enjoy :D (god i'm a horrible person)

There was still five minutes left, and not everybody was in the courtroom, when John's phone vibrated. He took it out and freezed, when his sight laid on the screen. The glowing red letters, composing the word "Father" was almost screaming at him. He took a shaking breath. Alexander wasn't paying any attention to him. He got up carefully and walked a few steps away, then picked up.  
'Hello, father-'  
'What do you think you're doing, John?' he asked, his voice full of anger and worry. 'What do you mean you're accused of murder?'  
'I wrote you about everything' he whispered. 'I kinda can't talk right-'  
'Son, do you have any idea what such event can do to my career?' he exclaimed. 'And Francis? I thought you were friends-'  
'Because we were' he affirmed. 'It was an accident, I told you. It was not my fault. Now I really have to-'  
'Jack, you can't go to jail, you hear me?' Henry Laurens sounded concerned. 'Who's your lawyer?'  
John swallowed.  
'Alexander Hamilton.'  
'Good, I heard he's good. After the trial you're coming back home and we talk.'  
He took another deep breath.  
'And what if we won't win?'  
'I assumed you're innocent.'  
'Because I am.'  
'Then there is nothing to talk about right now. We will talk when you get back home. Forget about wanderings, Jack' he warned him.  
'Stop calling me Jack' he hissed, but his father already hung up. John sighed and pocketed it. His father may sound concerned, but the only thing that concerned him was his position as a president of Congress. And president's son in jail would be a huge blow to his reputation.  
John made his way back to the dock and sat down. He couldn't resist and looked at Alexander out of the corner of his eye. He was staring at the creamy-white, domed ceiling and the huge crystal pendant, enwrapped in thought. John wanted to start a conversation, say something, anything, but he didn't know what. So he stayed quiet.  
When everyone gathered in the room and the door was closed, John Adams rose from his seat.  
'Welcome again everyody, I hope you enjoyed the break' he begun. John shifted on his seat and Alexander adjusted his glasses. 'We couldn't make a decision just yet, since there was a little change of plans' he pointed at a redheaded man, who stood up and approached the judge. 'Our first and only witness, Samuel Seabury.'  
Seabury was visibly nervous, when he made his way to the center of the courtroom. He looked at Lee and then at Laurens, then at the forewoman, Samantha Blake, who started talking.  
'Mister Seabury, do you swear to God to tell only the truth?' she asked.  
Seabury nodded eagerly.  
'I- I swear.'  
Alexander frowned.  
'Something's wrong with him' he muttered under his nose. He was analysing this man for some time - he was sure, he heard that name somewhere. But he couldn't recall where.  
'Sorry?' John didn't hear, thinking Alex was talking to him. Hamilton shook his head, still staring at the witness.  
'Nothing.'  
'Very well' Samantha nodded. 'I presume, you're aware that when you break this oath, you will have to face a punishment of three years of detention.'  
'Yes' he said.  
'Please, tell us what happened then' Samantha prompted. Seabury swallowed and John noticed him shotting a glance at Lee.  
'So- I was going home, when I-I saw mister Laurens and th-this other man walking and a-arguing' he begun, his voice a bit shaky. 'I followed them, because that was my way home. But I s-stopped, when they started to struggle. I hid myself, but I s-saw the whole thing. Mister Lee came into action a-and there was a scramble and then Laurens stabbed this other man right into his chest.'  
When he quieted all courtroom was covered in silence. Alexander rose carefully and cleared his throat.  
'You must have seen, of course, that it was an accident, because Lee pushed Laurens, right?' he asked, his voice was so confident. John knew Alex didn't believe him completely this time, he saw it in his eyes, but the man definitely could act.  
Seabury was silent for a split second then shook his head.  
'No. It wasn't. Mister Lee tried to separate them.'  
Alexander sat down. He had nothing more to say. He lost a case. For the first time.  
Samantha Blake raised her eyebrows.  
'Give the jury a moment to discuss this with a judge.'  
John was sitting still with his eyes opened wide with shock. Then he woke up and took Alexander's shoulder.  
'Report objection' he whispered explicitly. 'Come on, now!'  
'Calm down, Laurens' he said, not looking at him. 'It's over, you're guilty.'  
'But he's lying, Alexander, I told you-'  
'Yeah, you told me many things' now he looked at him, right in his eyes. 'And you lied. I'm not surprised, neither should you. You seriously thought I would believe in this fairy tale about "an accident"?'  
John took a breath and ran his hand through his hair with desperation.  
'Alexander, please. What I said, it's true! The witness is lying-'  
'Enough.'  
John was now panicking, he catched Alexander's arm and squeezed it.  
'The witness is lying and the judge is about to put an innocent man into a prison for life sentence-'  
'Get off me' he jostled him away. 'I don't want to have anything to do with a murderer.'  
That kept Laurens away.  
John Adams stood up. John's heart was never beating as fast as then. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charles Lee smiling, when Adams started to talk.  
'The jury and a judge have discussed the verdict. We hereby certify mister John Laurens guilty.'  
He didn't hear the rest of his statement. His world was spinning around as he tried to understand what just happened.  
'He was in some kind of conspiracy with Lee' he didn't realised that he said that out loud, until Alexander didn't turn to him. 'They prepared this lie, it was all planned-'  
'Laurens' he shook his head. 'I have to give you that, you're a great actor. I couldn't act so convincing. But for your own sake, stop this. You're sentenced.'  
Then he just stood up and walked away. Before John noticed, sheriff Kosciuszko was beside him and put handcuffs on him. He didn't resist. He followed him submissively, still in shock. His legs were shaking a bit.  
Kosciuszko led him to the police car.  
'Do you need help, Thaddeus?' somebody asked, John didn't care who.  
'No, I got this' he shook his head. He sat John at the backseat and took a driver place himself. Another policeman was riding shotgun. Then they took off. John was quiet all the way to the police station. When they arrived, Kosciuszko helped him get out and led him to this same cell he had been in, when he first met Alexander.  
'You're gonna stay here, until they send a car, which will take you to the proper prison' he informed him, his voice kind of sad. John looked at him.  
'Seabury lies' he just repeated. Kosciuszko closed the grid and locked it, so Laurens turned around. 'Lee lies. Why does everyone lie?' a tune of bitterness sounded in his voice.  
'You could ask yourself' Kosciuszko shrugged. 'You lied too.'  
He turned back to him, but didn't say anything. Sheriff looked really sad and desponded.  
'You look upset' John noticed.  
'I really hoped it wasn't you' he confessed.  
'Because it wasn't me' John ephasized. 'I told you, Seabury lies. That's not what happened.'  
'I'm sorry, I can't change judge's verdict' he shrugged again.  
'So you still believe me?' at least a spark of hope would be enough. But Kosciuszko frowned.  
'I wish I did' he just said and walked away.  
'Wait! You can still find a way to prove that they're lying! There has to be-' he stopped short, as Kosciuszko disappeared behind the corner. There was no point in screaming.  
He sat at the bed and hid his face in his hands. He was here again, but the destination was a lot worse. He ran his hands through his hair. Life sentence. That's how he'll spend the rest of his life. In a prison. That's not what he'd imagined, when he travelled back to America. Back to his home. That's not what they, he and Francis had planned. It all went wrong. Everything went wrong. And will never get better. He blinked. He was twenty-three. How long can he survive in prison? Probably long enough to go insane. He lay on the bed and crossed his arms, trying to stop his body from shaking. He wanted to tell himself, that it's gonna be okay, but he knew it's not true. Nothing is going to be okay anymore.

After the trial Alexander went right back to his house and locked himself in his room, not greeting anybody. Martha knocked to his door a few times, but gave up on this when he didn't answer. She waited until Lafayette came back and asked him 'Gil, could you go, check on Alexander? He came home two hours ago and hasn't left his room since.'  
'Sure, maman, I'm on it' he put his bag on the floor and knocked to Alexander's room's door. 'Alex?'  
All he got as an answer was silence. He tried to open the door, but they were locked on the inside.  
'Alex, what's going on?' he asked and tried to open them again. 'Let me in, please.'  
'I'm fine' the voice in the inside was quiet and muffled.  
'Then let me in, don't be un gamin' he tried to laugh, but there was no further answer.  
'Alexandre, je t'en pris' he started to talk in French without humour. It was a sign for Alex, that he really want to help and he's worried, as both Washingtons couldn't speak a word in French. It was their private language. 'Je veux t'aider vraiment. Laisses-moi entrer.'  
After a few seconds the door opened. Alexander emerged from the room.  
'Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, mon frère?' Lafayette asked, laying his hand on his shoulder and closing the door as he entered.  
'It's my work, the trial-' he shook his head and sighed. The feelings were spinning around his mind and stomach like a hurricane on the islands, which was driving him nuts.  
'Tell me about it' Lafayette sat him down on the bed and embraced.  
'I- Do you remember how I told you about John Laurens?' he asked. When Lafayette nodded, he continued. 'I believed him, you know? Like- yeah, maybe too fast, but in comparison to Lee- it all made perfect sense, you know?'  
Lafayette nodded with understanding.  
'And he was so helpless... I mean Laurens. He said he just lost his friend and he cried and-' his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat. Lafayette pulled him closer. 'He is such a good actor. I can't believe I fell for this' Alex laughed bitterly and shook his head. 'I was so stupid...'  
'No, you were not' he stated. 'If he's truly as good actor as you say, than everyone would fall for that.'  
'Not everyone' Alex took a deep breath. 'In a moment he was... something more than just a client. There was a moment...' his thoughts came back to the interview. To the vue of his curly hair, tied up carelessly in a ponytail. To the ocean of his freckles and the tears on his face, glittering in a rays of afternoon sunshine. To his big, brown eyes, looking into his. To his lips...  
'Oh, Alexandre' Lafayette understood and hugged him tightly. 'I'm so sorry...'  
'It turned out, that Laurens is guilty' Alex sniffled and pulled himself together. 'That he lied to me even twice. And I was defending him...'  
'I'm so sorry' Lafayette rubbed his back. 'There is nothing more you could do, mon frère. It is your job.'  
'I know' Alex sighed again and smiled slightly at Lafayette. 'Merci.'  
'À tout moment' he smiled too.

The next day he was woken up by the sound of unlocking door. He opened his eyes to see Kosciuszko laying a plate with a loaf of bread, cheese and tomato, and hot cup of tea. John frowned.  
'Don't you have people who does that for you?'  
'Good morning to you too' he didn't answer the question.  
'To you, maybe' he muttered and got up.  
'Anyway, enjoy the meal. This is the last so exclusive breakfast you're gonna eat, so appreciate.'  
'Thanks for encouraging' John sat by the table and started to eat.  
'How come you became so bitter during just one night?'  
'I guess the perspective of spending the rest of your life with criminals changes you' he shrugged and took a bite of bread. In reality he thought everything through - he hasn't slept almost all night.  
Kosciuszko looked at the corridor as if he was checking something and then quickly sat next to him.  
'Listen' he started whispering. 'I looked through the recordings and the documents from yesterday's trial.'  
'Did you enjoy them?' John asked, not ceasing to eat. Kosciuszko blinked, before he decided to ignore him and continued.  
'I looked through video recordings from the courtroom. Did you notice that Seabury was looking at Lee almost all the time?'  
'Yeah' John nodded, his voice started to contain feelings, as he felt the hope coming back to him. He was trying to damp it down though. He didn't want to feel disappointment again. 'He was also talking as if he memorized every word and faltered. I told you they planned this.'  
'I-I might start to believe you' he said carefully. 'But I'm not sure. I think you're a good man. I looked through your personal files. I don't see any grounds for you to suddenly behave like that.'  
John felt alive again. He straighten up and looked directly at Kosciuszko.  
'So you're gonna help me?' he asked, his voice came back to its normal sound. Sheriff couldn't stop a slight smile.  
'I can try, but without Alexander I won't achieve much. I called him, but he doesn't want to talk about you-'  
John felt a tug in his heart.  
'I'm not surprised' he muttered.  
'Me neither' Kosciuszko wrote. 'But I'll try to convince him. We can try to find the evidence and resume the investigation... but til then you have to be in prison.'  
John nodded and gritted his mouth.  
'I know.'  
'We will try to get you out' Kosciuszko promised.  
'Thank you' John smiled, but sheriff shook his head and stood up.  
'Don't thank me just yet. I'm still not entirely sure if I can trust you' he warned but made a half-smile, which filled John's heart with hope. Maybe, in spite of everything, things will get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:  
>  \- un gamin - kid  
>  \- je t'en pris - please  
>  \- Je veux t'aider vraiment. Laisses-moi entrer. - I really wanna help you. Let me in.  
>  \- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? - What's going on?  
>  \- mon frère - my brother  
>  \- merci - thank you


	7. Save John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted fluff? There it is! It's getting better now, right? I told you it'll be fine...  
> Though I'm still the Queen of Angst, am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, short as fuck, sorry about that.   
> Hope you'll enjoy!  
> Remember I still love y'all!! 
> 
> (yes, the title of this chapter is partly a reference to Sherlock, this show will kill me I swear)

The sun was setting, painting the darkening sky in shades of pink, red and orange. Alexander was sitting on the roof, looking in the air, fresh, a bit cold breeze cooling his face. In front of him a big plant of some sort of grain, on the horizon the contour of the forest. On the left, several hundred metters away was the shore. His thoughts came back to the recent past - in the light of the present, it seemed like a horror. The murder. The trial. But it all passed. Today's all he's got.   
He smiled as he heard somebody approaching him. The man sat right beside him and handed him a mug of hot, black coffee. He took it with gratitude.   
'You look sad' his voice was a blessing for Alex's ears. The sound of this quiet whisper was all he's ever wanted from life.  
'I'm not' he answered. 'I just think about what we've been through.'  
'Why?' John Laurens sipped from his mug and put it on the roof next to him, carefully for it to not fall over. Then he enfolded Alexander in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder. Alex smiled.  
'It just came to my mind' he shook his head slightly. He embraced John too, and pulled him a bit closer. 'How are you feeling?'  
John was quiet for a moment.  
'As if I was in heaven' he whispered. 'I wasn't feeling so great since-' he cut short as his thoughts encountered the memory of Francis. 'Since I left Europe.'  
'You were together, were you?' Alexander asked. 'You and Francis.' He felt as John's smile was fading.  
'Yeah' he said. 'Almost three years.'  
'I'm sorry' Alex rubbed his arm and kissed his neck. He saw a goosebumps forming on his skin and as light grin appeared on his face. 'Are you cold?'  
'A bit' John cuddled to him and smiled.   
'We could go inside...' he suspended his voice, leaving the rest to John's imagination.  
'I'm fine for now' he said, though Alex noticed a little blush on his face. 'Look at the sun.'  
It was almost gone, but the sky around it was beautiful.   
'You like to watch the sun?' Alex assumed, laying his head on John's.  
'Yeah, I love to draw it, but I usually haven't got time' he moved his hand to his neck and catched a loosened strand of his dark hair, and started to fiddle with it. Alex closed his eyes and listened intently to his calm breath. He could stay like that all night. Only the warmth of his body, the feeling of his chest moving slowly up and down, and his fingers, fiddling with his hair; it felt like it was all he ever needed. He softly raised his head and his gaze stopped on John's lips. Maybe there was something he needed more...  
He pushed his lips against John's gently, taking his time, relishing every second their lips were moving together. Alex stroked his face and pulled closer, as his kisses became more desperate. He needed this. He needed him.   
'Jack' he breathed, trying to catch a breath. A sight of Laurens's reddened cheeks and glittering eyes was creating insane butterflies in his stomach.   
'Don't call me Jack' he smiled widely, staring at Alex's eyes with adoration. This made him dizzy, as he leaned his forehead on John's shoulder.  
'So how should I call you?' he asked with a grin. 'Johnny? Jacky?'  
'Oh, please, just kiss me, that's all I need' Laurens took his head in his hands and kissed him again.   
'You do... such things to me' Alex whispered, almost inaudibly into his ear. 'Honey, how do you do this?'  
'You can't tell me you've never kissed before' John frowned.  
'Of course I have' he didn't open his eyes, as he ran his hand through John's hair. 'But I've never felt... this way.'  
John smiled and rubbed his back.   
'I'm flattered' he said and pecked his ear.   
'How can you be so perfect, my dearest Jack, how' Alex was muttering, falling into some kind of trance. 'Your every move, every part of you is like a ray of sunshine for me' he hugged him tighter. 'Tell me your secret, Jack' he muttered into his neck 'how ona man can be so beautiful, that I, Alexander Hamilton, can't find proper words?'  
'Stop this, Alex' John laughed, blushing. 'I don't know how to answer this.'  
'Then don't' he looked him in the eyes. 'You don't have to answer. Just be like that. With me. Stay as perfect as you are' he hesitated for a while, but then dropped all the doubts and said 'I love you, John.'  
He beamed before he answered 'I love you too, Alex.'  
They just noticed it became dark around. The sun has hidden completely, but the stars were invisible, for they were covered by upcoming clouds. Alex and John came back inside and went to bed. When Alex enwrapped himself with a blanket, a thunderclap sounded outside.   
'How we're lucky' John noticed silently and smiled.   
'We're in the middle of nowhere' Alex pointed out with a frown. 'Is it safe to be here, when there is a storm...?'  
John shot an indulgent glance at him and touched his cheek.   
'Of course it is. I've spent a million nights here, when it was storm outside. Don't worry.'  
Alex smiled slightly. The friendly silence covered the darkened room for a moment or two. He was slowly falling asleep when John turned to him.   
'Alex?' he asked his voice quiet.  
'Yes, Jack?' John catched and squeezed his hand. Alex looked at him.  
'Thank you. For everything. For defending me. For believing me' he whispered.  
'Oh, it's nothing-' he started, but John came closer and quietened him with a kiss.   
'I was sure I'll go to this jail' he said, his voice cracked at the end.   
'Hey, it's okay' Alex pushed up, as he saw John's eyes watering. 'That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen. I heard things about this prison' he confessed. 'If you went there, you would die there.'  
John half-smiled and stroked Alex's face.   
'Thank you' he mouthed and laid his head on his chest. 'That would mean you saved my life.'  
Alex rubbed his back and closed his eyes.   
'Don't exagerate' he laughed, but John raised his head, his eyes serious.  
'I'm not. You saved my life.'

_You saved my life._

_If you went there, you would die there._

_You could have saved his life._

Alexander woke up, all sweating and panting. He looked around - it was dark, but the sun was slowly rising. He wasn't in any village - he still was at his home, with Lafayette and Washingtons. The trial had place four days ago and Laurens went to jail yesterday.  
 _If you went there, you would die there._  
He took a deep, shaky breath. It's okay. Everything is fine. Laurens is a murderer and he's got what he deserved, Alex repeated in his mind. But why he felt guilty then?  
He got up and opened a window, letting a cold breeze in. It cooled his face, reminding him of the dream he just had. He felt a tug in his stomach, when the memory of John slipped into his mind.   
_I heard things about this prison._  
He sat down and hid his face in his hands. He's gonna die there. He's a murderer, remember, the other side of him countered. But, is he? Did Lee really try to separate them? Did Laurens really kill his best friend? Did Samuel Seabury really tell the truth-  
One thought striked him, so he lost his breath for a moment. He suddenly knew from where he had companied Seabury. He was Lee's friend. Old friend, as he recalled. And on the trial he had noticed the glances, that the witness was shooting at Lee. What if he was lying? What if John's innocent?  
That would mean Alex has sent him to death.


	8. The prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am ashamed of how short this is, but that's what I got for now, sorry.  
> Hope you'll enjoy, leave me comments, please, you know they mean everything and I love them <3

When they arrived at the place, John thought that maybe a few days of waiting in here won't be as much of a torture as he had expected. The prison had a garden, all green with trees and flowers. The surroundings were kept clean and pleasant for an eye. You wouldn't think of it as of a prison for life sentenced. When they entered the building, they saw police officers and prison guards, but also plants in pots and the organized wooden desk. There even was a carpet, though a little bit frayed. The air smelled like cleaning materials and coffee. John swallowed. _Can't be that bad, can it?_  
Police officers that came with him handed him to the prison guards, exchanging comments that John didn't want to listen. Kosciuszko didn't come with them, for he was "preparing for his travel to Poland". But he confessed to John, that he was going to do some more research on the case, looking for the evidence, proving his innocence.   
Alexander hadn't contacted with him since the trial. John sometimes caught himself thinking about the man, about things that could have come into being between them if everything happened as it should have. There was a time that he would be utterly ashamed of the thoughts that were crossing his mind now, but he didn't hold them back. He already was in prison, right? His situation couldn't get any worse.  
The impression that has been exerted on him, disappeared in the moment New York policemen took off. The prison guards were harsh, they pushed and tugged him without any scruples and if he showed any kind of disobedience, he got a new bruise. They led him to the proper prison, which happened to look even worse than John had expected at the beginning. The nice, representative part ended quickly, replaced by bare cold walls, dirty and stinky corridors and faint lighting. John already had a pulsing bruise that was growing on his eye, slowly precluding seeing. He felt a trickle of blood run down from his nose. That was a moment, when he realised, that resisting the four men bigger than him wasn't such a good idea.   
They put him, or rather slinged him into a narrow, cold cell and slammed the grid as he fell on the ground. John stood up with almost inaudible grunt. The cell was really small, yet there were three beds, one pot and a man, staring at him unfriendly, with disgust. John wiped away the blood from under his nose and as descreetly as he could with a big, already purple bruise on his eye, he shot a glance at the prisoner. He was huge. Orange shirt highlighting his giant muscles, his jaw squared and stiff. From under the sleeves tattoos picturing dragons and some guns flew out. No hair on his head, but but he had quite big growth. His hazel eyes were stuck on John's face. John swallowed and cleared his throat, brushing his own orange shirt down.   
Now he only has to wait until Kosciuszko finds enough proof to prove him innocent. 

***

He jumped up rapidly and took his phone. He hoped that Kosciuszko is still in the States - they haven't talked since Thaddeus asked him for help in looking for evidence of John's innocence.   
'Thaddeus?' he asked excitedly.  
'Alex?' his voice was sleepy; not surprisingly, for it was five a.m. 'What-'  
'Are you still in New York?' he didn't let him finish.  
'Yes, I'm taking the flight today' he informed. 'What happe-'  
'Listen' Alex stood up and started to cruise the room. 'We still can got John out of this prison. Seabury is-'  
'Wait' Thaddeus woke up a bit. 'Now you want to help him?'  
'Yes' Alex affirmed. 'He is innocent and shouldn't be there.'  
'That's not what you said when I asked you for help' he muttered.  
'I know. I'm sorry' he made a wry face. 'I didn't mean it and you know that. I was...'  
'Okay. I see. Don't apologize' he sighed. 'So you wanna got him out?'  
'Yes. Seabury and Lee were friends, I'm pretty sure they set up the story-'  
'You're aware that I already told you all that?' Kosciuszko interrupted him with slight impatience in his voice. Alex quietened for a moment. 'You said that they wouldn't dare and then-'  
'I know what I said, alright?' Alex rolled his eyes, but he knew Thaddeus is right. 'I'm sorry. I kinda- didn't think this through.'  
'Yeah' Alex almost felt how he winced. 'So how you're gonna do that? You will need some proofs to give them, if they let you resume the investigation.'  
'I know. I'm gonna rewatch those recordings from the trial and I'll search through the recordings from the corridors, maybe we'll find them talking-'  
'It'll take you weeks to get through everything' Kosciuszko wrote. 'You should make a request of interrogation. If they let you resume the investigation, you shouldn't have problems with that if you find a police officer to help you.'  
'Um... what about you?' Alex frowned.  
'I'm flying to Poland, remember' he reminded.   
'But... I thought you'll stay and-'  
'Look' he sighed. 'I was ready to help Laurens four days ago. I was ready to move my family meeting to help your lover, but you were resentful of the whole world like some teenage girl, so I affirmed that I'll come.'  
'You don't care that innocent man is in prison?' Alex raised his voice. Here again, Kosciuszko was right, he didn't have any excuse for what he had said but now he needed his help.   
'Um, as I recall, you didn't.'  
'But I do now. And you also should. Please, Thaddeus, I need your help. Your colleagues don't like me. They won't talk to me, that's a non-starter.'  
'I wonder why' he sighed and quieted for a second. 'Alright. I'll call the flight off.'  
'Thank you' Alex smiled with relief. 'You're the best, Thaddeus.'  
'Yeah' he shook his head. 'See you at the police station.'  
Alex sat at the bed as Thaddeus hung up. He looked at the watch, that was lying on his night table - it was five and a half. Kosciuszko will start his work in two hours. He lay on the bed and tried to fall asleep again, but failed, so he stood up and went to the kitchen. Turned on the coffeemaker, refusing to eat anything. He wasn't hungry, coffee will do.   
When he took the mug from the cupboard, he heard opening door and Lafayette entered the room, sleepy, in his shorts, without any shirt.  
'What are you doing up so early?' he asked and yawned.  
'Could ask you the same question, hope I didn't wake you up' he shrugged. 'I'm going out.'  
'Now?' he raised his eyebrows. 'It's dark outside.'  
'We need to get Laurens out of the prison' he stated and took the mug fulled with black coffee. He sipped and made a slight smile at the taste.  
'I thought you said he was guilty' he frowned, recalling their conversation from four days ago.  
'Because they indeed found him guilty, but I think Seabury lied' Alexander finished his coffee.  
'Okay. Whatever. Good luck' he eyed him up and added 'I'll tell maman, you ate breakfast.'  
Alex chuckled.   
'Thanks.'  
Lafayette returned to his room as Alex got dressed and walked out.

***

Four days passed without any news. John cheered himself with the thought that the procedure is taking time and he must be patient, but it was hard. His cellmate didn't say a word to him since he arrived, so John didn't break the silence either. But four days of constant silence were exhausting and John needed a distraction. He wouldn't last there any longer just staring at the wall.  
'What-' his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and started again. 'What's your name?' he asked towards the man on the upper bed.  
He muttered something in an answer, not seeming very interested in any kind of conversation.  
'Uhm- my name is John' he just said then, hoping that maybe he will take the conversation up. 'I shouldn't be here actually. I made a mistake and it all was an accident...' he gritted his mouth and touched the cold, rough wall. 'Why are you here?'  
There was another moment of silence. John thought the man is not gonna answer, when he heard his low, quiet voice with thick british accent.  
'Everyone says they shouldn't be here, yet there we are. I raped and killed a girl and what, you expect me to lie now and tell everyone it was an accident?' he scoffed. 'You better don't lie like that, you're in prison, dude.'  
John cleared his throat again.  
'Except it really was an a-'  
'Dude' man leaned a bit towards John. 'You really gotta learn how to keep your mouth shut. Not everyone is so tolerant for stupid small talks like me.'  
John raised his eyebrows.   
'There are worse?' he tauted, but cringed under his heavy gaze.   
'Yeah. A lot worse. Dude, they are killing each other without any reason, everyday. You're fucking lucky you're here with me.'  
John took a deep breath. Only a few days more. Kosciuszko will find proofs. Surely he will. And he will convince Alexander to help. But that hopes were fading day by day, as his state was getting worse and worse. The food they were given was poor, disgusting and insufficient. John felt sick and weak, but was holding on to hope as he knew that was the only thing that he has left.


End file.
